cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyrk
Gender: Male Soul Gem: Rose Wish/Desire Granted: Stripped of Emotion Primary Weapon: Technology/Science Secondary Weapon: Breaker Blade Primary Ability: Mimicry Secondary Ability: Foresight/Intuition Tertiary Ability: Soul Absolvency Kyrk became a Wishborn at the age of 19, shortly after a Witch-induced tragedy took the lives of his parents and sister. Though then emotionless, he waged a war against Witches and Yoma alike, actively seeking the one responsible for the massacre of his family, which continued to elude him up until his death. Raised in a prosperous town in the western United States, his devotion to science eventually led him to a rift in the space between dimensions, where he discovered the entrance to the Cleft. Following the gleam of his Soul Gem, he attempted to track the Witch in question through the gateway, but lost her trail soon after falling into the fountain of Viorar. He then resided within the subterrane of Monstro Town, having established a living quarters and small laboratory where he continued the fight against the corruption, eventually believing he would one day have the justice he felt he deserved. Opposing his black attire and dour demeanor, Kyrk's Soul Gem was colored to match the favorite color of his fallen sister: a deep rose. He carried this notion as a memento, lest his faded emotions allowed him to forget. Peculiarly, and for reasons he doesn't understand, his eye color also changed to match, having been a standard brown all his life before. Kyrk demonstrated a no-nonsense approach when it came to tackling Witches and Yoma, often attempting to skip or sidestep as many familiars or obstacles as possible and go right for the core, in the case of the former. With the latter, where strategy and tact aren't as useful in the face of an immense size difference, his knowledge of technological weaponry came in handy, and he was often seen utilizing explosives or other similar equipment. When all else fails, he relied on a massive two-handed sword given to him by an unnamed warrior within the Cleft upon besting him for it. Though easily a size-and-a-half better than him, the weapon is rendered lighter in weight due to a coating of an antimatter solution that Kyrk kept an application of, thanks to a man in Arlia who inferred upon him its secret; this enhances its combat ability as well as lowering its weight, considering there are few things an edge made of antimatter cannot cut through. Kyrk's abilities were unique, considering his granted wish bore an equivalent distinction; he did not ask for anything, but rather asked to have something taken away. In that respect, he did not have a specific power to call his own. However, to make up for this, Kyrk developed the art of mimicry, taking aspects of the abilities of those Wishborn that he encountered and making them his own. Though he could not conduct them fully due to his own Wishborn limitations, he was able to imitate them well enough to suit his purposes, and in so doing has acquired a decent arsenal of techniques to choose from. Also prominent in his bag of tricks was a keen intuition; having experienced as much as he has allowed him to get a feel for his surroundings rather easily, and he was able to, more often than not, adequately predict incoming events before they actually transpired. Finally, Kyrk had studied the nature of Grief Seeds and how they work; being of scientific nature and utilizing his mimicry abilities, he had come up with a way to use his own powers in the form of turning his own Soul Gem into an acting Grief Seed. However, like with all his mimicked abilities (and thankfully so), the restrictions set in place did not hold his Soul Gem as an absolute Grief Seed; rather, he was able to activate his Soul Gem when connected to another, and absorb the latter's corruption into his own. This is a dangerous practice and he knew it, but it had saved more than one life on the battlefield, and Kyrk's absent emotions rendered him immune to the stress of battle and desperate situations, which enabled him to use his powers more often and absorb more damage without corrupting as fast as others. To this end, he madee it a point to minimize his powers to match his tasks, even going so far as to make himself less powerful than his opponents in favor of outlasting them; even his transformation left much to be desired. Overall, he was a fighter based on endurance rather than strength, using his intelligence and wit to try and outmatch opponents mentally rather than physically. Kyrk came off as cold and thoughtless to those around him, given his emotionless nature. Off the battlefield, this had drawn the ire of more than a few people, who seemed to find his methods shallow and heartless. During combat, however, his ability to think without emotional repercussions was a benefit to himself and ally alike, and he was a dependable comrade that, despite his impersonable stance, came through for those in trouble, as he had proven time and time again. His disposition in regards to Kyuubey was not truly known, as despite seeming as a loyal enforcer to the contract's clauses, he was occasionally seen with concern or disapproval of certain aspects of it. Kyrk was killed during a paired Witch-Yoma encounter in Wutai. Though the threat was vanquished by his allies, he was unable to be resuscitated afterward. Mimicry Kyrk's dominant power involved his ability to mimic other Wishborn's abilities and use them as his own, albeit with less-impressive results. They include: Time Stop: Kyrk is able to freeze time for those around him, within a certain radius. His diminished capabilities only allow him to increment pauses of one-second intervals, however; to those around him, nothing will seem different, but Kyrk will appear to phase out of reality for one second at a time when he activates this power, reappearing (usually elsewhere, as far as that single second will take him) at the end of that second. Specs: Learned from Eleanor, now deceased, 4 years ago at Luon Highway. Flight: Kyrk is able to manifest a pair of black, glossy wings for himself, though they are short compared to those of whom he copied this ability from. They also do not carry him for long periods of time, and are weighed down to the point of faltering in only several minutes' worth of time. Specs: Learned from Lorastine, recently, at Truce Canyon. Magnum: Charging his Wishborn energies into a central core, Kyrk is able to focus his power into a single highly destructive blast that has a difficult time not completely eradicating everything in its radius. While weaker than that which he recalled it from, it is still very deadly in its own right. Kyrk has not used this ability, due of the danger of how much corruption it instills. Specs: Learned from Tina, now deceased, recently at Truce Suburbs. Illusion: Kyrk is able to project images of himself alongside his real person, allowing the facade that there are now more of him to fight against his opponent. The Wishborn he drew this power from has the capability to render multiple clones at one time, but Kyrk's limitation only allows for two, and further, they must remain within a 10-foot radius of him at all times, lest they vanish. Specs: Learned from the Coldwater Twins, 1 year ago, at Angel Tower. Category:Player Characters